Marverni (Early Ages)
Overview Marverni is a nation of tribal chiefdoms led by Druids, powerful readers of the stars and the Earth. Most warriors fight bare-chested, but noble warriors use chainmail armor. Background Marverni is a nation of tribal chiefdoms guided by Druids and religious magistrates. The tribes have a long history of war and infighting, but recent developments have joined the tribes in pursuit of a single goal. The most prominent tribes are the Marverni, the Ambibates, the Eponi and the Carnutes. The Sequani, though a small tribe, are influential due to the large number of Druids among them. The smiths of the Marverni tribe are reputedly the inventors of chainmail and most nobles of the tribes use it. Lowborn warriors fight bare-chested. The Ambibates are known for their martial skills. The Eponi nobles fight on horseback and are the only cavalry available to the nation. The Carnute tribe guards the Sacred Forest of Carnutes where the Druids gather every year. The Carnute warriors are able to go berserk when wounded. Boars are a sacred symbol to the Marverni nation. Units For a more detailed unit description please see page 161 of the manual. Strategy Overview * Human Nation * Communion Nation * S4, E4, N2, W2 path maximums. Full crosspaths. * Bless for cap only sacreds, druids sacred freespawn, sacred iron boars. * Stellar Cascades Units Carnute Bare Chested Warrior: 'Berserker +2. Forest Survival. Armed with an axe, an iron helmet, and a shield. Nothing else. '''Carnute Noble Warrior: 'Berserker +3. Forest Survival. Armed with an axe, an iron helmet, chainmail and a shield. 'Ambibate Noble Warrior: '''Armed with a broad sword and a shield, an iron cap and some chainmail. Have slightly higher defence and attack skills. '''Ambibate Bare Chested Warrior: '''Armed with a broad sworld, a shield and an iron cap. Have slightly higher defence and attack skills. '''Maverni Noble Warrior: '''Armed with a broad sword and a shield, an iron cap and some chainmail. '''Maverni Bare Chested Warrior: '''Armed with a broad sworld, a shield and an iron cap. Also gets some javelins. '''Maverni Slinger: '''Cheap massable missile troops. Armed only with a sling, a dagger and a shield. '''Maverni Javelineer: '''Slightly not as cheap missile troops. Armed only with 2 javelins, a spear and a shield. '''Maverni Horn Blower: 'Standard 1. Literally only has a dagger, no armor or other weapons. '''Eponi Knight: '''Mounted. Your most expensive troop. Has a broad sword and 2 javelins. Decked out in chainmail, a shield and an iron cap. '''Boar Warrior: '''Sacred. Has Bodyguard 3 and Berserker +4 with forest survival. Armed with an axe, an iron cap, chainmail and a shield. '''Commander As a whole, most Maverni commanders have Inspirational +1. Maverni gets good earth, astral and nature, with some water. Can get with some reliability Earth 4, Astral 4, Nature 2 and Water 2. Priests can Blood Sacrifice. Maverni Scout: 'Mountain Survival. Forest Survival. Stealthy +50. Armed with a spear. '''Maverni Chieftain: 'Inspirational +1. Can lead around 60 troops. Has a shield. 'Ambibate Chieftain: 'Inspirational +1. Can lead around 60 troops. Has a shield. '''Carnute Chieftain: Inspirational +1. Can lead around 60 troops. Has Berserker +3 and Forest Survival. Has a shield. Eponi Chieftain: '''Inspirational +1. Mounted. Can lead around 80 troops. Has a shield and javelins. '''Sequani Stargazer: '''S1. Second cheapest Astral mage in the game. (see also Soothsayers) Have Fortune Teller 3. '''Boar Lord: '''Sacred. Recruitable from the capital only. Inspirational +1. Can lead around 60 troops. Has Berserker +5 and Forest Survival. Has a shield. '''Vergobret: '''Sacred. Priest 1. Old. Can lead around 80 troops. Can not blood sacrifice. '''Gutuater: '''Sacred. Priest 1 with N1 and 100% WESN. Can perform blood sacrifices. '''Druid: '''Sacred. Priest 1 with E1S1 and 100% WESN. Can lead 40 troops and 15 magical beings. Can perform blood sacrifices. '''Elder Druid: '''Sacred. Cap only. Old. E2S2 with 100% WESN, 100% WESN and 10% WESN. Can lead around 40 troops and 30 magical beings. Can perform blood sacrifices. '''National Summons Sounder of Boars: '''Conjuration 3. N2, costs 20 nature gems. Summons 20 Great Boars. Great Boars are sacred, size 3 undisciplined animals with Trample and Forest Survival. '''Monster Boar: '''Conjuration 5. N3, costs 10 nature gems. Range of 5 provinces. Summons a Monster Boar in target province. The monster boar is Stealthy +40, and causes unrest +15 a month. '''Contact Boar of Carnutes: '''Conjuration 5. N1E1. Costs 7 Nature gems. Summons a Great Boar of Carnutes. Has Fortune Teller 15. Is a Size 4 Sacred animal with Trample with Forest Survival. Has a chance to summon a Great Boar per month at roughly 10% per candle, with 10% minimum. '''Iron Pigs: '''Alteration 6. E3N1. Costs 10 Earth gems. Not strictly a Maverni spell, but summons Great Boars instead of pigs. Iron Boars get 20 protection, Resist Shock -5, and are otherwise identical to Great Boars. '''Pretender Maverni gets a 20 point discount on the Horned One, Lord of the Forest, the Rams-Headed Serpent, the Thrice Horned Boar and the green dragon. 'Strategy G'uides Scales Build Guide: Sequani Sequani Revolution by Rejakor Bless/Freespawn Guide: MOAR BOARS by Telos Telos Category:Early Ages